


Надгробие

by Cirtaly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлоку очень нужны его друзья. А еще ему нужна его могила. Очень нужна. Мало кто понимает, насколько.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Надгробие

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан под впечатлением от арта **I need you** авторства **.halcyon** на заявку [джен-гет феста](http://sherlockgg.diary.ru/p183087065.htm): Шерлок | Грег. Пострейхенбах, Шерлок вернулся и расследует преступления, как и раньше. Однажды во время расследования погибает Грег (только не надо делать так, что Шерлок виноват, если возможно). Шерлок в одиночестве оплакивает Лестрада. Еще раз осознает, что Грег его друг, и на самом деле, очень Шерлоку нужен.  
> 

  


Снег запорошил черный с прозеленью надгробный камень и накрыл ладонь, лежавшую на нем. К камню пришел человек. И почему-то встал перед ним на колени. Привычная для кладбища картина. Оно старое, это кладбище, и видывало многое.  
Шерлок не был на похоронах, за что, он знал, получит еще не одну шпильку от Салли и Андерсона. Не пришел. Не попрощался. Так, говорят, положено. Только зачем? С кем прощаться? Ведь не с кем больше!   
Шерлок беспомощно смотрел на надпись, золотыми буквами молчавшую с камня.  
«Грегори Лестрад».   
Без дат, без подписи. Просто и надежно. Как и при жизни.  
Детектив неловко повел рукой по камню, смахивая пушистый снежный покров. Нужно, наверное, говорить что-то?  
— Я... Привет. Извини, что не был на похоронах, — как глупо. И почему-то сложно. Слова не желают выдавливаться, и правильно: смешно разговаривать с камнем.

— Шерлок, стой! — ты отмахиваешься от грозного оклика Грега, но подчиняешься. Нынешний фигурант славится меткостью и скоростью реакции. Ни к чему лишний риск. Иначе Джон таки исполнит свою угрозу, и ты узнаешь, каков доктор в его плохие дни.  
Ты резко останавливаешься у поворота, прижимаешься спиной к стене. С тобой рядом тормозит Лестрад, пытается успокоить дыхание. Остальные отстали или решили проверить другие пути, по которым мог уйти подозреваемый.  
— Надо же, послушался, — хмыкает Грег, а ты только саркастически пожимаешь плечами и вслушиваешься в темноту. Преступник где-то рядом.  
— Устрою прием в честь этого грандиозного события, — продолжает хихикать Лестрад.  
Ты фыркаешь и отвечаешь, оглянувшись к нему:  
— Позови и меня. Буду праздновать внезапное повышение скорости мысли полиц... — не успеваешь закончить.  
Потому что Лестрад вдруг резко меняется в лице, уставившись тебе через плечо. Отскакивает от стены, дергает тебя за шиворот, так что ты падаешь, не успев отреагировать. Выстрел. Ожидаемо с учетом обстоятельств. Грег валится мешком на асфальт. Тоже ожидаемо, но неприятно. Очень неприятно. Джон бы отругал тебя за такой выбор слова.   
Ты не тянешься к Лестраду, не проверяешь пульс, потому что уже знаешь... Ты знаешь, что нужно делать. СМС Джону и сержанту Хопкинсу. Топот и знакомые голоса приближаются. Это хорошо. Преступник уходит прямиком в тупик. Это тоже хорошо. Рывком подняться и следом. Пистолета при себе нет, но он и не понадобится.  
Улица плывет. Оранжевые фонари отчетливо отливают багровым. Лондон, огромный прекрасный Лондон, сжался до тупичка, куда несется глупый перепуганный Томас Дженкинс, 25, превосходный стрелок, но паршивый тактик. Догнать, грубо толкнуть к стене.   
«Двенадцатая пуля. Последняя, верно?» — хочешь выплюнуть ты в перекошенное от ужаса лицо, но вместо этого выбиваешь бесполезное оружие из дрожащей руки. А дальше... а дальше — восемьдесят секунд, которые ты не помнишь.

— Тебе, наверное, сообщили, — продолжая растерянно разглядывать надпись. — Его взяли уже через три минуты. Живым. И судили. Позже. Я нашел достаточно доказательств.  
Шерлок попытался привычно ухмыльнуться, но мышцы отчего-то не желали подчиниться.

Следующие твои воспоминания: жестко заломленные за спиной руки, скулящая на земле куча, отдаленно напоминающая Томаса Дженкинса, и голос сержанта Хопкинса над ухом:  
— Вполне понимаю ваш порыв, мистер Холмс. Но хватит. Спасибо за помощь в задержании. Дальше мы сами.  
Ты хочешь рвануться из захвата — ничего сложного, ты выше Хопкинса почти на голову — но слышишь знакомые шаги и застываешь на месте. Джон. Оборачиваешься, ловишь его взгляд. Тот в ответ на невысказанный вопрос только качает головой и разводит руками. Ты понимаешь, что должен бы отбросить сержанта и кинуться на преступника с новой яростью... Не можешь. Мешают нежданный приступ тошноты и поплывшая снова улица. Тебя вдруг чуть ведет в сторону, и Хопкинс тут же разжимает пальцы, помогает подняться, придерживая за плечо, будто ты вот-вот упадешь. Еще чего не хватало.  
— Вы не ранены? — ты отрицательно мотаешь головой, но не отстраняешься и просто смотришь, как Джон садится на корточки рядом с Томасом.  
— Жить будет, — ровно сообщает он, наконец. Ты киваешь. Бросаешь косой взгляд на сержанта, убеждаешься, что тот готов записывать.  
— Итак, Томас Дженкинс, 25 лет, бывший специальный агент ФБР...

Шерлок говорил и говорил, пока пустые, не приносящие облегчения, слова не закончились. И тогда он замолчал. Понять бы, что нужно сказать. Он знал, что в таких случаях говорить положено. Но... эти обычные слова обычных людей сейчас совсем не подходили.  
Он зажмурился, поднял лицо к небу. Снежинки оседали на щеках, таяли, и Шерлок раздраженно опустил голову. Вытер мокрую холодную муть.  
— Лестрад... — решился он заговорить вновь. — Грег... Ты, наверное, знал, что выпрыгиваешь прямо под пулю. Конечно, ты знал... — снова скинул скопившийся снег с надгробия.   
— Зачем же ты это сделал? — прозвучал тихо беспомощный вопрос.

Ты смотришь, как черный мешок вкатывают в подъехавшую скорую, и как увозят на другой машине преступника. Тот признался во всех пяти убийствах в присутствии Хопкинса и Джона. Любому британскому суду этого должно уже хватить, но тебе недостаточно. Томас стоит еще за тремя убийствами и одним похищением. Правда, не в Великобритании, а в Соединенных Штатах. Ты добьешься его выдачи властям Америки, и доведешь до электрического стула. Ты это знаешь. Томас, кажется, прочел что-то такое на твоем лице... Неважно.  
— Что, фрик, поймал своего маньяка и доволен? — это Салли. Она плачет. Так правильно. Люди плачут, когда гибнут их друзья.  
Ты не отрываешь глаз от скорой. Почему-то очень важно проследить за ней. Джон стоит рядом, обеспокоенно вглядывается в твое лицо и молчит. Это хорошо. Это тоже правильно.  
— Он спасал твою самодовольную шкуру! А тебе и дела нет. Ты, психопат! — кажется, Салли очень плохо. — Грег из-за тебя... Это ты... ты виноват!  
Она заходится рыданиями, и кто-то ее, наконец, уводит. Ты же слышишь:  
— Не обращай внимания. Она не в себе, — Джон трогает тебя за локоть. — Поехали домой. Тяжелая выдалась ночь, — после паузы. — Ты не виноват.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — губы шевелятся с трудом. Получается сдавленно и хрипло. Чертовы эмоции.  
Дружеские пальцы сжимаются на предплечье.  
— Я знаю тебя.

— Ты так часто говорил это, — торопливо, словно слова могли куда-то убежать и не успеть прозвучать. — То есть... не важно.  
«Я так и не сказал тебе...» — Шерлок перевел дыхание, замороженным облачком вылетавшее изо рта.  
— Прости, — выплеснулось.  
Совсем не то. Не совсем то.

Вы дома, вместе с Джоном. На Бейкер-стрит. Ты бездумно сидишь в кресле, дергая струны. Хотел поиграть. Не можешь. В голове стынет сцена из недавнего прошлого.   
Пару месяцев назад.  
 _Ты возник в Скотланд-Ярде после «воскрешения», как ни в чем не бывало. Пробежал сквозь потрясенный гул, привычно игнорируя натужный скрежет полицейских мозгов, прямиком в кабинет Грега. Готовился к агрессии, чтобы в очередной раз понять, насколько ты недооцениваешь своих друзей._  
 _Грег тогда разбил чашку, оглянувшись к распахнувшейся двери. Выронил из разжавшихся от изумления пальцев. Удивление, восхищенная радость, раскаяние и... облегчение. Вместо того, чтобы выдать честный хук с левой, тебя стиснули в объятиях и сказали:_  
 _— Господи, Шерлок, ты жив! А я полгода себя грыз! Ты же... Прости._  
Джон вынимает из твоих рук скрипку. Ставит перед носом стакан виски.  
— Выпей. Тебе не повредит. И мне тоже.

Шерлок склонился перед камнем еще ниже, ладонь скользнула по гладкой поверхности, пальцы чутко нашли выбитую надпись.  
— Я оставил тебя там. Одного. Ты уже был... — проклятие. Не получилось сказать. — И...  
Слова застряли в горле, дыхание сбилось, и пальцы задрожали. От холода. Конечно, от холода. А на лицо, наверное, по-прежнему попадал снег и таял. Иначе откуда мокрое на щеках?  
 _— Ты дашь мне все, что я попрошу! Потому что я тебе нужен._  
 _— Да, нужен. Помоги мне бог..._  
Шерлок опять зажмурился, тщетно пытаясь выровнять дыхание, но горло сдавил новый спазм, и те самые, нужные слова, прозвучали сипло, на излете.  
— Грег, прошу... Ты... мне нужен, — а это уже не правильно. Недостойно Шерлока Холмса.  
Черт с ним, он на кладбище один. Слезы это. Слезы — не снег.

— Шерлок, ты опять... Шерлок! — ты подскакиваешь на мокрой подушке и морщишься от света из-за приоткрытой двери.  
— Опять то же самое? — серьезно спрашивает Джон. Он стоит, прислонившись к косяку и внимательно смотрит на тебя.  
Через миг вспоминаешь, кто ты и где ты, а потом вылетаешь из постели. Молча бросаешься к шкафу, натягивая одежду.  
— Кто на этот раз?  
Ты молчишь. Нужно спешить. Проверить. Прямо сейчас.  
— Видимо, не я... — Джон не пытается тебя остановить, и ты ему благодарен. Правда благодарен. Но пока боишься озвучить — вдруг голос подведет, сорвется. Нехорошо пугать друга. Джон видел твои слезы дважды. В сознательном состоянии, во всяком случае. И ты искренне надеешься, что третьего не случится.  
Ты выбегаешь в ночной Лондон, ловишь такси и едешь по уже ставшему привычным за последние пару месяцев маршруту. Город пролетает за окнами, как-то умудряется оставаться спокойным и величественным даже в новогодних огнях. Может, выпавший к празднику снег так влияет. Благодаря городу тебе удается взять себя в руки, и по дорожкам кладбища ты уже идешь, а не бежишь, как собирался. Вот оно, все ближе. Ты прячешь замерзшие и чуть дрожащие руки в карманы. Перчатки опять бросил где-то в квартире, и, конечно же, не взял.   
Камень, черный с прозеленью. С простой надписью золотыми буквами.  
Без дат, без подписи.   
Ничего лишнего, как и при жизни.  
«Шерлок Холмс».   
Ты опускаешь голову, разглядываешь собственные ботинки.   
Не сразу понимаешь, что с облегчением смеешься.   
В кармане пищит телефон принятой СМС.   
«Я позвонил Грегу. Он точно жив. Да, я уверен. Обругал меня последними словами. Сейчас ночь, Шерлок. Из-за этого и обругал. Давай домой. И снесите эту могилу уже к чертовой матери»   
Джон. Все понял.   
Ты улыбаешься в светящийся экран.   
«Спасибо, Джон. Нет, не снесем. Она необходима. Напоминание. Скоро буду. ШХ»


End file.
